itrtgfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Monster health/@comment-2A01:E34:EC27:4B50:55EC:2F9D:EA9E:1274-20171211142813
Only useful if you don't want to play the game at all for an extended period of time, while being able to stay online ''and not completely ''lose interest. If you're as new as the guide recommends (UBC done), that means at least 2 months. In any other situation, that's the worst thing to do, because obviously the creator of the game designed passive GP gain (which is a straight and obvious mechanic, not a "strategy" by the way) to be the worst thing to do at all stages of the game, assuming a typical activity. It was designed more like a pity prize for long, AFKish, lategame runs. The "typical activity" necessary to beat this strat, assuming you're, as the guide recommends, just out of your first UBC, and ignoring the fact you'll steadily progress from there, would be three or four 3h runs a day (it would depend to some extent on how active you are during these runs, but generally with these stats, playing the first 30 min of a run mostly waiting for your 2CC=25min clones, should allow a stable slightly-above-Baal 3h run). If you're at that level of activity, then forget about this "strategy". If you're not, you should probably still forget about it, because ''the game is not only only about GP, ''though it is the most important. With this strat, you don't gain significant total might, can't feed pets properly, don't gain CP, don't gain important challenge bonuses which are all part of game progression and long term play. So, while you may gain more GP than a pretty idle person during these 2 months in a nutshell, what the guide doesn't tell you is that you'll most likely fall behind on the third and following months because of hurting your long term so much. But that's only if you're able to keep interest for that long. The author of this "strat" himself, despite his preaching for inactivity, boredom, and relativity of playstyle, wasn't even able to play it until a point where it is useful (because this, in fact, it NOT a GP strategy, it's a late god climbing strategy called suweshing with GP as pity prize), and decided to stop at v20. - - Notes on the "guide" itself The guide is bad, because : - brags about being smart - looks like an advertisement parody - lacks the honesty and scientific method required for a guide - uses quotes in a cheaty way - barely lists the cons of this, especially doesnt emphasize the extremely long setup time enough - claims to be optimal or efficient, but remains vague. What efficiency ? if that's (GP per hour )/(time actively put in the game), then sure, it's somewhat good, but the audience for maximizing this number is small. For anything else, it is by design of the game creator, bad. - fails to clearly define the costs/benefits : setup time, evaluation of lost long term progress via comparison with other ways to play the game, activity factor... - seems to use a single experience as a reference (hint: the author's). It is like saying "Listen, I didn't get a Game Over screen, so my way to play this game must be the best! I'm gonna advise it to everyone" Possible answer 1 : "There's no Game Over screen in this game, dood." Possible answer 2 : "Just wait till next boss, your game over screen might just be waiting there." - insults the word "strategy", and lately, players on chat. - ...